Sebastian de Souza
Sebastian Denis de Souza (born 19 April 1993) is an English actor, screenwriter, and producer. He first gained popularity by portraying Matty Levan in the E4 teen drama series Skins. '' He portrays Wes Stewart in the Freeform series, Recovery Road. Early life De Souza was born in Oxford, Oxfordshire. He attended Brockhurst Preparatory School. He grew up in Boxford, Berkshire,developing a fascination with theatre, music, and writing since early childhood.At the age of 11 he decided to dramatise ''The Willows at Christmas, William Horwood's adaptation of The Wind in the Willows, and performed it in the barn with his classmates. In 2006, when he was 13, he starred in the short film''Hangman'', premiered at the Corn Exchange. It's a story of witchcraft in the mould of Macbeth, that he co-wrote with the Prep School's Film Club.In the same here, he won a music award at St Edward's School as a pianist, clarinetist and singer. At the North Wall Arts Centre, de Souza performed lead roles in school productions of A Midsummer Night's Dream playing Puck, Great Expectations as Pip, C. P. Taylor's Good as Maurice, and Henry V as Henry, which earned him a drama prize in 2010.He was educated at boarding Brockhurst Preparatory School in Berkshire and at St Edward's School, Oxford,where he completed A-levels in English, History and Philosophy.During school age he also followed the acting workshops at the Watermill Theatre, near Newbury. Since 2010 he's a member of the National Youth Theatre. Careeredit After a brief appearance in Nick Ross's documentary series The Truth About Crime, de Souza got his break on television at the age of 17, when he was cast as Matty Levan in the fifth and sixth instalment of cult drama Skins. In 2012, he joined the cast of historical drama The Borgias, created by Neil Jordan for the American TV network Showtime and filmed at Korda Studios, near Budapest. His character, Alfonso d'Aragona, first appeared in The Confession and closed his run at the end of the third and final season.While in Hungary, he was filmmaker with photographer Benjamin Lebus for Evelyne's World, a concept short film about the allegory of the Cave starring Évelyne Brochu. De Souza's first big screen role is in Julian Gilbey's thriller Plastic. Production took place in early 2013 on location in Miami and London. As a screenplay writer, he is set to make his cinematic debut in Kids in Love, a film produced by Ealing Studios with de Souza also taking a title role alongside Will Poulter, Alma Jodorowsky and Cara Delevingne. In 2014 he was cast as the male lead in a new series based on Blake Nelson's novel Recovery Road, which will premiere in 2016 on a new network that will replace ABC Family, known as Freeform. In addition to his acting career, de Souza is a singer and musician. In 2011 he's featured as a guest vocalist for Cubiq in their Say EP released by Hidden Label. The tune, related to current electro club music, has been remixed by Matanza and Timmy P in an alternative version that fits the traditional house template. De Souza also works in the field of producing. In 2013 he co-founded with actor Will Poulter the TV and film production company Good Soil.The following year he created his own brand management called de Souza aimed at helping young storytellers, producers or filmmakers develop their scripts. Personal life De Souza is the second of two sons of Elinor Kelly and Chris de Souza, an opera producer of partial Portuguese Indian descent.With his family he annually runs drama courses for 9 to 16 years old at a home-based Centre for Music Drama and Art.In 2013 he has been made a patron of The Globe Theatre Education Fund, which runs drama projects for schools around the country, mostly Shakespearean. Through a practical experience provided by orchestras he can sing in the tenor range and play different instruments. Filmography Film Television Stage Category:Season 1 cast Category:Main cast